Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Chap 2
Chapter 2- I get claimed by the Death After I blacked out I saw a hooded figure, dressed in a robe that looked like a thousand years old and radiating with deathly aura, underneath it seems like a pile of bones moving like a human body. We were in a huge cave that could fit an entire army in here, and full of crystals. "Welcome, child" It said in a weird language. Definetly not Greek. It took me a few minutes to finally speak, "Wh-who are you?" "Have you not guessed?" It said it like I should've known. So it seemed pretty obvious, hooded, figure, weird language and deathly aura. "Umm... Hades?" "Hahahaha!" His laughter shook the cave. "HADES! No no no! I am merely a servant." "So what am I doing here? " "Well, I have been watching you, and good job with those scorpions, you succeeded my test." "WHAT!? You tried to kill me!?" "Of course, my son should be able to face of against those scorpions, anyway you were stung by them which you would've already guessed, and their venom is one of the most powerful in the world, that centaur would never have cured you in time" "Ok thanks for saving my life now why am I here?" I was shaking with rage, for some reason. "My boy I am going to teach you skills that only a true son of death could perform! Now look into my eyes" It opened his hood and what I saw terrified me to this very day, it was sheer terror, my worst nightmares combined. Its eyes were bright green, once I gazed into them. It showed me combat moves, assorted in different varieties. While a voice whispered in my head, "'' Power is it's own purpose, to share it is to dilute it.....'' Equality is a lie..There is only passion.....Equality is a perversion of the natural order!…It binds the strong to the weak. They become anchors that drag the exceptional down to mediocrity. Individuals destined and deserving of greatness have it denied them. They suffer for the sake of keeping them even with their inferiors....'Equality is a chain, like obedience. Like fear or uncertainty or self doubt." A/N-Got these lines from Darth Bane! Star wars rocks! Minutes seemed like hours, but it was finally over and I was sweating like a pig. "My boy, remember what I have taught you, use them well!" Then I drifted back to consciosnous. ***** I could here Nico's voice saying, "So, he's dead?" Another voice much older and sterner said "In his condition, he might not live, but we can only hope." "I'm not dead" I said drowsily I opened my eyes too see Nico, a man in a wheelchair and the dude with the goatee. "Xifos!?" Nico exclaimed The man in the wheel chair spoke in a mused voice "Interesting" "My boy are you able to walk?" I stood up. But only for 2 seconds, I then fell face-first into the wooden floor. "Oh dear, Nico, can you get him some nectar and ambrosia, please?" Nico nodded and ran out. "Oh, by the way my name is Chiron. Nico has told me alot of what you've accomplished, and no hero aren't are able to take on dozens of giant scorpions and live." I knew a lot of Greek mythology so, "The Chiron? The trainer of the greatest heroes in the Greek myths?" "Yes and no, I am the trainer of Hercules, Achilles and the first Jason, but the Greek myths are very much real, those scorpions are an example." "No they aren't" "Then how could you explain the giant scorpions?" He got me there. Just then Nico came in with a glass of ice tea and three squares of what apeared to be rice crispies. "Eat up, Xi Fi". I bit the squares, they were delicious, they tasted like brownies and strawberries.Weird.I took a sip of the ice tea. It tasted like all the gourmet food in the world in one sip. In other words, I loved it. I felt like I could take on the world. Then the dude with the goatee came up, he looked the same, except with his bottom looking like a part of a goats. Im dead. "The name is Samiel Fitswhottle Pettelsburg Crownatop Walker Montana Cornwa-" Chiron ordered, "Sam that is ENOUGH!" "Sorry, I get carried away with my name alot." He was blushing like a ripe tomato. "Nico, will you give Xifos a tour of our camp and don't be late fordinner at the pavilon." Chiron then turned to Sam, and Sam whispering to him, I could only pick up "Hyperi-esca-tryi-to-fre-oth-Tit-" *Authors note!!! I know It's kind of convincing but hey, who cares?* before I could pick up anymore, Nico dragged me outside. We first toured the volleyball court where kids where playing volleyball, the youngest maybe 10 and oldest about college age.Then the arts and crafts, then amphitheatre, where we roast marshmellows and sing. Climbing wall with lava? Then on to the cabins. "Each cabin hosts kids of each gods. Like the Ares cabin," Nico pointed to a crudely red painted cabin circled with barbed wires. In it was a bunch of mean looking kids. "There use to be 12 cabins but the after second Titan War the gods built more cabins for the minor gods to make them feel more apreciated." "The second Titan War? I never heard of it" "Have you seen the explosions on Mt.St. Helens, freak storms, earthquakes, etc?" " Oh yeah, what happened?" "We defeated Kronos and his army scattered." "Oh" Then I saw a greek warship, armed to the mast, literly! Full of ballistas, catapults and built in cup holders. Joking, no cup holders! "What's that?" Nico turned and saw what I was talking about, "Oh thats the ship we're using to sail to Greece" "Greece?" Nico nodded. " Yup. We're going to stop the giants from destroying the original Mt. Olympus." "Original?Giants?Destroy?" :The current Mt. Olympus is in the Empire States building, and the Giants are one of Gaia's worst offsprings, sired by Tartarus itself, and they're trying to destroy Mt. Olympus so the Gods will die." "Wanna check the ship out?" "Sure!" We took off down the hill. We were soon greeted by a beautiful girl about 15, with chocolate-brown hair with uneven strands. She looked of native descent. "Hey Nico, who's this?" "Oh, Piper-Xifos, Xifos-Piper" She smirked "Hey, Xifos, you know your name mean's sword right?" "Umm, yeah" I hoped my face wasn't as hot as it felt. "So did you get claimed yet?" "What? What's claimed?" Nico answered "It means that if you get claimed by a god, you would be their child." "Oh, then, no." "Don't worry you'll get claimed at the camp-fire." Piper said with a dazzling smile. Somehow it was pretty convincing. Just then a crane lifting a huge payload of metal broke. A kid started yelling something in spanish. Goats started bleating and people yelled some more. Piper rolled her eyes, "I'd better stop them, see you guys at dinner!" ***** Dinner was awesome! But I didn't know we had to sacrifice some of our food to the Gods, so it was pretty embarasing. Then we walked to the amphitheatre for singalong. I sat beside Nico and Leo Valdez (Who turned out to be the kid yelling in spanish). It turned out kinda fun with corny songs. Then Chiron made an announcement. "Today we have a new camper, Xifos Touskotadi!" Some of the campers from the Ares cabin cracked up. "Sword of Darkness?" "Yeah." Now I felt like I was on fire. "Xifos will be with put to the Hermes cabin for the undeter-" Just then the campers looked above his head and gasped. "What?" I looked desperately at my head. Then Nico pointed on top of my head. I looked up and saw a dark shape of a.....Sickle. Chiron then bowed down. "Hail Xifos Touskatadi, Son of Thanatos, Reaper of Souls, Lieutinant of Hades, God of Death!" Category:Adventures of Xifos Touskotadi Category:Taitk Category:Chapter Page